


Adventures of Spider Deku

by DevotedServant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Before Infinty War, Izuku is Spider-Man, Marvel-My Hero crossover, My Hero Academia Crossover, Other, Spider-Deku, add more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevotedServant/pseuds/DevotedServant
Summary: Hi, I'm Izuku Parker and I'm Spider-Man(This is an AU from fanart of Spider-Deku and got me thinking what if the entire My Hero Academia and Marvel would combine)





	Adventures of Spider Deku

You probably heard the story before. I got bit a radioactive spider and I get spider powers, my close relative die, with “great power comes great responsibility”. It's possibly annoying to repeat that over and over. But that's my origin story.

Sure, it really frustrating to not have my secret revealed to everyone. But, it the only way I can keep everyone I care about safe. It's a routine for me. Sure, it will kinda get mundane but with crime-fighting, it can never get boring.

To get my name out to know the people I'm protecting them I post videos of fighting crime on youtube. You get hate especially with someone by the name of J.J Jameson but it doesn't matter as long I'm protecting my fair city.

Those videos got recognize by Iron Man-- freaking Iron Man-- my idol. I fought the symbol of peace and stop my very first super villain aka the vulture. But, I kinda did not think ahead and well my best friend knows my secret identity and now he the guy in the chair. I guess I have been monologuing for too long and you kinda figure it out.

I'm Spiderman

Your friendly neighbor vigilante

The masked menace by J.J Jameson

Iron Man's Prodigy 

* * *

 

 “Izuku, get ready for school,” A distance voice said.

“Ah, sorry mom!!! I'll be down there in a minute.” A green haired boy with freckles heads down while grabbing his web-shooters.

 

**Hi, Izuku Parker and I'm Spiderman.**

* * *

 

"Have a good day, at Yueei-High, Izuku," My mother told me.

 "I will." I grab my lunch off the counter and head to the front door. "Bye, Mom. I love you!!!" I ran out of the house before saying goodbye to my mom. My mom doesn't realize I'm Spider-man and I don't want her to worry about me. She already lost dad and she's a single mother who took both roles of father and mother. She already has a lot of things to worry about. I don't want me getting home and being hurt by crime-fighting be one of her things to worried about.

I stopped at the crossing street before being greeted by one of my best friends.

"Izuku, read for board game night at Uraraka's place and don't forget it" A blue-haired with glasses comes up to me. That's my friend Iida Fulmer. The first person who is closest to me who find out my secret identity.

* * *

   _Izuku was on the ceiling as he slowly crawls to the door. He carefully closes the door to be as quiet as ever.  Once he heard the click he was relieved and drop down to the floor. Fighting crime wasn't easy especially for 15 years old. He was so ready to lie in bed. Once he turned around to lie in bed for a bit. He saw Iida on his bed holding a death-star lego set. Which is now completely destroyed._

_"_ _You're Spider-Man," He said._

_"NoI'mnot!!!" Izuku panic as he presses the spider-logo to make the suit he received from Iron Man fall down and Izuku is now in his boxers._

_"But, you were on the ceiling..."_

_"But...That's... What are you doing in my room?"_

_"Your mom invite me in because you said we are going to build the Death-Star together"_

_That's when the door starts to open. "Hey, I was thinking of Thai food. Hey Iida, you want some Thai...?"  Inko looked at the two boys. Her son in his boxers and Iida so fixated and shocked._

_"Yeah, I'll like some Thai," Iida answers._

_She nodded as she closes the door. "Izuku, you better put on some pants on."  She left the room and leave the boys to their shenanigans_

_"She doesn't know!!! Izuku you need to tell me everything."_

* * *

  "Of course, man. I'll never it miss it."

Iida eyebrows towards me in an ''are you sure'' look as he crosses his arms.

"Oh, don't look at me like that."

"Sorry, Izuku. But whenever we have something planned, Spider-Man has other plans," Iida addresses.

The crossing sign turned green as the two walked to school. "Hey, New-York needs to be safe somehow and I need my guy in the chair"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just be glad your powers aren't breaking your hands every time you uses them."

"Oh, haha. Very funny. Just because I have spider powers does it mean anything."

"Dude, I'm serious." 

The two walked up the stairs and enter Yuuei High. Sometimes the best and worst place to be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spider-Deku, Spider-Deku Does whatever a spider can.


End file.
